


Long Weekend

by powerofxfanfic



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, First Time, Romance, a bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 17:21:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17750219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/powerofxfanfic/pseuds/powerofxfanfic
Summary: Part 2 of Cabin FeverSummary: After their rescue, Mulder hopes to finish what they started.Seasons 1-2 are fair game for spoilers, but nothing overt. You know my game, I use script type dialogue. M is for Mulder, S is for Scully, etc.Disclaimer: I am borrowing the characters for some playtime. Don’t worry, I will return them to their rightful owners (Chris, Fox, 10-13).Feedback: I’m always grateful for your thoughts!And on with the show…





	Long Weekend

Long Weekend  
Part 2 of Cabin Fever  
Summary: After their rescue, Mulder hopes to finish what they started.

*************************************************************************************  
“He hesitated, all rational thoughts drowning in the seas of her azure eyes.”   
― Poem Schway, Speaking Up for Each Other  
*************************************************************************************

The rescue, albeit slightly embarrassing, happened without hindrance. We were treated for minor cuts and bruises and returned to D.C.   
That was eleven days ago. 

We settled back into our routine, never mentioning what happened. I hated myself for not being strong enough to pick up where we left off. The truth of the matter…I was terrified that under the dim fluorescent lights, the prospect of me, of her and me together, had lost its appeal. She hadn’t said as much, but always the pessimist, I drew my own conclusions. So here I sat, on miserable day eleven, watching her highlight details in a pathology report. She had become more beautiful, I decided, since that night in the cabin. Her skin was a little more radiant, her lips a deeper shade of red.   
Scully looks up, blushes slightly when she catches me staring. 

S-You ok, Mulder? 

M-Yes, I was just looking at the calendar. Three day weekend…

I let out a sigh. I hate long weekends. I hate them almost as much as I hate search parties and unlocked doors. 

S-Big plans? 

M-Me? HA! Scully, come on. I’ll probably organize my video collection…ignore phone calls from the Gunmen. Even I need a break from conspiracy theories. 

She studies me, a smile teasing the corners of her mouth. 

M-What about you, Scully? Big plans? 

S-Nope…nothing on the docket. 

She leans back in her chair, steeples her fingers, her gaze still fixed in my direction. Is this one of those moments? One of those moments, like the moment in the cabin, where I choose to act? 

M-So if someone were to ask if you wanted to…I don’t know…take a little road trip…what would you say? 

She pretends to ponder this question, mull it over. Does she know that her silence may eventually cause me to have a heart attack? 

S-I guess it would depend on who asked. I mean if Frohike proposed a weekend away, I’d most certainly be doing my laundry. 

M-Me, Scully. What if I asked you to come away with me this weekend? 

Scully gets up from her chair and walks to my side of the desk. She sits on my desktop, crossing her legs, always the lady. 

S-I’d say I would really like to see what you could pull together in the next 12 hours. 

M-Are you saying yes? 

She leans in close, very close; I can smell her strawberry lip balm.

S-Yes. 

She stands up and walks back to her chair, grabs her jacket, and her briefcase. 

S-I’ll see you in the morning? 

M-Of course, I’ll be there, bright and early. 

She offers a small wave over her shoulder as she leaves the office. I feel my whole body relax, if only slightly. I must have been holding my breath the whole time. 

*************************************************************************************

One thing the Gunmen are good for is finding off the grid cabins that offer small town charm with a possible hot tub or large shower. I had to tell them it was for a friend, but they debunked that pretty quickly with “We are your friends”. So I defaulted to Scully’s brother and sister in law were coming in for the weekend and were looking for something out of the city, so they could reconnect, or whatever married couples do. They weren’t exactly convinced I was telling the truth, but they found the perfect place, and in turn I gave Frohike my coveted “Red Hot Harlots” for the trouble. 

As I drove towards Scully’s place, the weight of what was happening hit me, and that familiar feeling of drowning crept over me. But the alternative, i.e. doing nothing, was torture. So I continued on the route, replaying the kisses we shared, as fuel for the journey. 

As I walked down the hall towards her apartment, I wondered if Scully was feeling similar trepidation. Maybe I would knock on her door and she would tell me she changed her mind. What would I do? Beg? Hand over the reservation details and tell her to enjoy herself? I felt slightly nauseous as I lifted my hand to knock. The door opened within seconds and a fresh faced, casually dressed Dana stood in front of me. 

M-Howdy, Camper. 

Ok, I know, perhaps not my most seductive opener. But I could hardly say much else, because instead of replying with a silly retort, she stood on tip-toe and kissed my cheek. She smiled and motioned for me to come in. 

S-I’ve just got to grab my toothbrush and a jacket…then I’ll be set to go. 

I nodded dumbly, as if the English language was too hard to decipher. But my cheek felt warm where her lips had been and the heat was affecting my thought processes, which in turned left me speechless. 

S-You want some iced tea or something before we go, Mulder? 

She called out from the bathroom and I willed myself to answer. 

M-I’m good to go if you are. We are only a couple hours’ drive from our destination. I think it would be nice to maybe explore a bit. See the sights. 

She emerges with a jacket in one hand and a duffel bag in the other. 

S-I like a man with a plan. 

And I just plain love you, I thought. Because that’s what this is all about, isn’t it? I love her. Somewhere between fluke men and Tooms, aliens and science, I had fallen head over heels in love with her. And I hadn’t been able to focus on anything since that night in the Maine wilderness. I could still taste her and smell her and feel her. It was damn near debilitating. 

S-You okay, Mulder? 

I have to get these bouts of staring at her under control. I’m Spooky, but for God sake, I don’t need to be creepy, too. 

M-You look really beautiful, Scully. 

She blushed, so slightly, I thought maybe I had imagined it. She tugged at my hand playfully, leading me back out into the hallway, and down the steps to what I hoped would be the rest of our lives. 

************************************************************************************

We did our best not to talk about work during the drive, and for two work obsessed people, I think we did a damn good job. 

S-Are we getting close? 

M-Indeed we are…we turn right up ahead. 

I pointed to the sign that said “Blue Moon Rising Cabins”. She perked up in her seat a bit, looking all around, taking in every detail. 

S-It’s beautiful out here, Mulder, how did you find this place? 

M-I had some help from a trio of underground travel agents. 

She chuckled. 

S-They never seize to amaze me with their resourcefulness. 

M-I’m sure this was on the list of places Frohike was hoping to take you one day. 

S-You better do his dream vacation justice. 

M-I plan to. 

I give her a little wink, and for the first time, I feel a bit of my confidence return. I pull in next to a small office and park. 

M-Back in a sec. 

I walk inside and greet the woman behind the desk. She is more than helpful with a long list of “things to do”, several brochures on hiking trails, and a handmade map of how to get to town and the dining options said town offered. Walking out, I had enough suggestions to fill a two week vacation. And in all honestly, most of what I had in mind, didn’t require towns, trails or hikes. All I needed was Scully and four walls…even a bed was optional. I slide back into the driver’s seat and handed the plethora of information to Scully. 

M-Apparently we are scheduled to be here for a month—here’s the required paperwork. 

Scully pages through a couple of vacation pamphlets while I follow the other hand drawn map to our cabin. We pull up outside a quaint, rustic cedar cottage.

S-Oh, Mulder, it’s gorgeous. 

She dumps the brochures into the back seat and exits the car excitedly. I owe the Gunmen pizza and beer out, I decide, because the smile on Scully’s face is priceless. She’s completely relaxed and I feel a little sad because it has been so long since I’ve seen her like this. I make a mental note to change that because she deserves more. I grab our bags and follow her up the steps to the front door. I hand her the key and let her do the honors. 

Inside, the sunlight pours in, illuminating the living area. It is one open space; a small dining table with two chairs, a leather sofa with a bear skin rug on the floor. To the left of us is a small kitchenette, to the right is a door leading to a bathroom. The opposing wall is lined with floor to ceiling windows, a canopy bed, and a glass door that leads out to a brick landing and a hot tub. 

S-I love it…really…this is way more than I could have ever hoped for. It’s just…

She turns and looks up into my eyes. 

S-I’m glad we are here. 

M-I’m glad we are here together, too. I’m hoping that we can spend some quality…uninterrupted time together…just us. 

S-I’m hoping that, too. 

M-There are a couple of little shops and restaurants we could explore. Or we could go on a hike? 

Scully laughs, really laughs. 

S-No! No hikes…we don’t have much luck in the woods, Mulder. Let’s face it…we do better inside. 

I feel the sudden urge to lift her in my arms and carry her to the bed and show her how well I do indoors, but I refrain. This weekend is about Scully. It is about showing her that I can be more than just her professional partner. I want to show her I can give her some kind of normalcy and that I wasn’t always plagued by danger. I want to watch her walk down the streets of small town America, the sun shining on her skin. I want to hear her laugh. I want to feel her hand in mine and not because we are running away from something frightening, but because we are walking towards something joyful. I want to show her…love. I’ve fallen completely and helplessly in love with her. I love her. 

S-I’m going to change into something …well something very different than I normally would.   
I hand her the duffel bag with her belongings. She takes it to the bathroom to change and I drop my suitcase next to the bed and sit on the couch. I flip through the guest sign-in book and read a couple of the comments:

“Fell in love all over again. Thank you for the perfect place to reconnect.-Ben & Sarah”  
“A simply amazing week here! Romantic and unforgettable. We’ll be back!-The Carters”  
“I brought my girlfriend here to propose…she said yes!-Thomas & Kate”

I feel a sense of hope that if everyone else had luck within these walls and woods, Scully and I would, too. I put the book back on the table and look up when I hear the bathroom door open. Scully emerges in a long, flowing sundress; it is royal blue with sunflowers. It has tiny gold buttons that begin near the curve of her breast and end just above her knees. Her feet are bare, but she holds a simple pair of sandals. Her toes are painted red. I have never seen such perfect feet. And as a whole, she looks like summer. She is simply breathtaking and my heart feels like it is going to explode within my chest. She looks at me expectantly. 

S-Is this okay? 

I nod slowly. I can’t find a word in the English language that could possibly describe how amazing she looks. I would give up vital organs to see this image over and over for the rest of my life. I want to tell her I love her. The words are on the tip of my tongue but I resist, settling on the other thought I have. 

M-You look so beautiful, Scully. You are the most gorgeous woman I have ever seen in my entire life. 

S-Well, I don’t think I’d ever get tired of hearing that. 

M-I will never get tired of saying it. 

I hold out my hand and she takes it, I pull her close. I look down at her, she looks up, and I place a chaste kiss on her mouth. I know any more than that and we won’t leave this cabin. She slips her sandals on and loops her arm through mine. 

S-Let’s go, G-man.   
*************************************************************************************

We are walking down “Main” street. Yes, it is called “Main” street, although I am pretty sure it is the only street in this town. I watch Scully, her every move hypnotizing. She looks in shop windows, pointing out little odds and ends. We pass a street vendor and I buy her a vibrant bouquet of wildflowers. Their wild, understated beauty reminds me of her, but I don’t say it. She is already blushing from the gesture. We find a small cafe with outdoor seating and pick a table away from the other patrons. I order a bottle of chardonnay. 

S-Are you trying to lower my defenses? 

M-Come on, Scully. Don’t you trust me? 

S-With everything I have, yes. 

M-Then know I would never take advantage of you. Tipsy or not. 

The waitress brings the wine and we order a couple of small plates to share. We sit in a comfortable silence, watching the world go by. I observe our surroundings, as does Scully: tourists with maps in hands, young lovers stealing kisses as they stroll, shopkeepers arranging sidewalk displays. We are part of this ordinary world. No monsters. No conspiracies. I wish I could give her this more. I’m preoccupied with the fear that this will be my one chance to really be with her. I worry that this Scully, the Scully I have right now, will never reappear once we return to our regular lives. I could ease or increase this anxiety by simply asking her, but I opt not to. It doesn’t matter. If this is the only chance I’ll ever get, I will be grateful. Devastated, but grateful. 

S-This is such a quaint little place. It feels like nothing bad could ever happen here. 

M-Do you see yourself living in a place like this? Once the thrill of the FBI is gone? Maybe raising a family here? 

S-Oh, I don’t know. So many things would have to happen…

She stops and smiles sadly. 

M-Like what? 

S-I just can’t really imagine a life where I’m not part of the FBI. Where I’m not a part of…

It is my turn to look at her expectantly. 

S-A life in which we aren’t together. 

M-Together how? 

Scully takes a long sip of her wine. The sun is starting to set behind her, autumnal in color, and I conjure up the image of her on the floor, wrapped in quilts, the glow of the fire. 

S-Just together, Mulder. I didn’t know I could become so attached to someone, like I’ve become attached to you. Over the last year or so we’ve been through so much, but we were together. And it feels…it feels like as long as we’re together than everything will be okay. 

I reach across the table, my hand open. She places her hand in my open palm. I kiss the tips of her fingers and then I place her hand over my heart. 

M-As long as we are together…

I whisper this, knowing there is more to say, but wanting more than anything to be back at our cabin. All I want in this moment is to be able to hold her close, as close as I can for as long as she’ll let me. 

S-Let’s go back. 

We are so attached; it is like she can read my mind.   
************************************************************************************* 

Dusk has settled when we finally return to the cottage. The cicadas and crickets have started to sing out, filling the woods with the wistful sounds of summer. I open the front door and lead Scully inside with my hand on the small of her back. The fabric of her dress is so thin I can feel the heat of her skin. It sends a spark of electricity through my entire body. Scully finds a glass to put her flowers in and turns to me. 

S-What now? 

M-I’m going to wash my face and change, I think. 

In all honestly I need a couple of seconds to regroup. I grab sweats out of my suitcase and head to the bathroom. I splash water on my face and look at my reflection. Everything between Scully and I could change tonight. As much as I crave her, as much as I want her, the panic that she may regret this, regret me, chips away at my psyche. I pull of my t-shirt and jeans, toss them in the corner, and pull on my sweats. The night air is warm, so I skip the shirt. I take a deep breath and leave the bathroom. Scully has turned on some soft classical music, but I don’t see her. I walk to the bed, turn on the lamp, and then I see her. She stands on the back deck completely nude. I stand motionless, my heart pounding in my chest. She leans over and dips her hand into the water of the hot tub, swirls the water. My brain finally sends my body the necessary messages to move, to go to her. I slowly cross the room, to the door that leads to her, the door she left open. I stand in the door frame wait for a sign. She turns to me, her body completely exposed. Her skin is like a beacon in the dark. My eyes take in every inch of her; the perfect curves of her breast, leading to her soft, flat stomach, then her rounded hips. My eyes linger on a small patch of curls between her legs and then my gaze trails back up her body, settling on her face. I haven’t moved, wanting to memorize her. This, I decide, is what my photographic memory was meant for. It was meant for Scully. 

S-Are you getting into the hot tub with me? I assumed you chose this place because it had one. 

M-Is that what you want? 

I’m leaning against the door frame; the damn thing is holding me up. 

S-Do you want me? 

And there it is…the heart of the matter. How could she think I would want anyone else? 

M-Scully…

Her name comes as a whisper. I will my legs to work. I refuse to be further than arms reach for this. I move towards her and she stands still, makes no moves to cover herself. I place my fingers on her chin, willing her to look into my eyes. I need to know she understands every word I’m about to say. 

M-Scully, I’ve never wanted anyone as much as I want you right now. Each and every second of each and every day, all I think about is you. When you are with me, you are never close enough. If you aren’t with me, my whole body aches for you…just you, Scully. 

Her breathing is a little uneven and a single tear rolls down her cheek. I lean into her, kissing the tear away, the salty, sweetness propelling me forward. 

M-I love you. I love you so damn much…

She stops my words with her mouth, kissing me. Her arms wrap around my neck, her naked breasts are against my bare chest. I lift her; settle her on the side of the hot tub. I spread her thighs so that I can stand between her legs. I rest my hands on her hips while I deepen our kiss. I feel her. I feel her wetness seep into my sweats. I ragged breath leaves me. I drop to my knees and bury my face between her legs. I inhale the scent of her. My tongue takes a quick swipe over her folds. I tell myself I just needed a taste. But already I’m hooked, and I lick her again. A small moan leaves her mouth and I start lapping like a parched puppy. I slip one finger into her wet pussy while I suck and tease her clit. I pull away so I can watch her face as I slide my finger in and out of her. She tightens around my finger and I feel my cock throb at the thought of her tightening around it.   
I stand up and a whimper escapes her lips. 

S-Come back…

It is barely audible. I pull the sweats off, freeing my erection. She looks at my cock. 

S-Show me how much you want me. Show me how you touch yourself when you think about me. 

She watches as I grab my cock and she drops her hand between her legs, starts rubbing small circles on and around her clit, stopping only to dip fingers inside of herself, using her own wetness to play with herself. I drag my hand up and down my cock as I watch her. 

S-Jesus, you make me so wet…

I won’t last long. The combination of her movements and words make me dizzy. I stop what I’m doing and grab her, lifting her into my arms, her legs wrap around me, her damp center now pressed against my stomach. I carry her back inside, dropping her on the bed. She moves backwards, making room for me, and I crawl towards her, lowering myself between her spread legs. The head of my cock brushes against her and she lifts her hips from the bed, opening herself up to me even more. 

M-Tell me what you want…

S-I want you. 

M-Tell me what you want me to do…

S-Fuck me…Just please get inside of me.

M-Say it again…

S-I want you inside of me. 

M-Why? 

She is startled for an instant, but she stops, places her hands on my face, making sure I hear the next words. 

S-Because I love you, Mulder. 

That’s what I really want. What I really needed before I granted the rest of her wishes. I enter her slowly; she is tight and hot around me. Her low, animalistic growl causes goosebumps to cover every square inch of my body. I thrust as slowly as I can at first, wanting this to last, it feels too amazing to rush. 

M-Does it feel good, Scully? 

S-You were meant to be inside of me. You fit so perfectly…

She nuzzles my neck, softly bites the sensitive skin there. The erotic surge of pleasure and pain starts to push me over the edge. I feel the rhythmic muscle spasms as her orgasm begins and she pleads for me to come inside of her. I push so far inside of her, I feel the end of her, and this is where I come, each thrust filling her. When I finally finish, I lower myself to her body. She wraps her legs around me, keeping me in place. I hide my face in her hair. The gravity of everything we just shared hits me and I feel tears burn my eyes. She holds me tightly. I lose myself in her arms. 

*************************************************************************************

Scully lays on my chest, her fingers make little circles across my bare skin. I run my fingers through her hair sleepily. 

S-I wish we could stay here for an entire week and do that over and over until we can’t move. 

I smile at the thought. Making love to Scully until my body stops working seems like a valiant cause. 

M-We have two more full days to catch up on the time we lost. 

S-I don’t know if I’ll ever have enough of you. 

She kisses my chest, her tongue darts out and teases my nipple. 

M-Keep doing stuff like that and round two will be well on the way. 

S-Is that a promise? 

M-Yes, it is a promise. I promise to love you and make love to you until you tell me you don’t want me anymore. 

S-It is going to take years of long weekends before I get anywhere close to that. I’ll never be able to go back to not being able to share this. Not having you inside of me is not an option anymore. Not feeling loved the way you love me…I can’t go back to that. It’s lonely. It hurts. 

I kiss her forehead. 

M-I love you. I’ll love you until my heart stops beating, Scully. 

S-Well, while your heart is still beating, how about we take that dip in the hot tub? 

I hear the smile in her voice. She looks up, runs her thumb over my lips, before kissing me. She rubs her nose against mine and my heart melts. She untangles herself from the sheets and stretches her arms above her head. The moonlight falls across her naked body and I feel a new wave of desire stir within me. I watch as she crosses the room and before she steps through the open door she turns back to me. 

S-Are you coming? 

M-Oh yes…I wouldn’t miss it for the world. 

I watch her disappear into the night. I practically fall out of bed to catch up. 

I wouldn’t miss any of this for the world. 

~das ende~

*************************************************************************************


End file.
